It is a common requirement when cooking or preparing foods that the cook may need to separate from a liquid a component that floats on the surface of the liquid. Typical examples of this, include separating fat from a liquid, separating two different components of a liquid of different specific gravities, or separating a liquid from solid objects floating thereon. Several different devices have been known over the years for achieving this object. One known device, for example, is a spoon having a pouring outlet. Across the face of this outlet is provided a plate in the form of a baffle, a small space being defined between the base of this plate and the trough leading to the pouring outlet. Such a traditional spoon is reasonably effective, providing there i a large quantity of liquid in the spoon. As the level of liquid approaches the position at which the hole is provided however, the spoon begins to lose its effectiveness. Also, as the spoon is tilted to pour liquid unwanted material floating on the top of the liquid can sometimes pass over the top of the baffle plate.